The main objectives of the entire research plan (phases I, II, and III) are to 1) obtain product usage data, 2) construct a database linking consumer products with hazardous constituents and with potential health effects, and 3) establish means to communicate and educate the general public about potential health risks of household products including ways to minimize exposures. The tasks for phase I include a literature search using on- line databases, identification of household products containing hazardous chemicals, designing a questionnaire for a consumer survey, and determining the feasibility of conducting a consumer survey via focus group testing. Tasks were also described for phase II, although this phase is not a part of the current research application. The phase II tasks include the conduction of a consumer survey, design a product/toxicology database, investigate a "900" help line, and develop educational materials for general public use. Phase III tasks include operation of a "900" help line at a profit, distribution of a product/toxicology database, and dissemination of educational materials.